


Second Life: Present Life

by rai_piyopyon



Series: Second Life [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Soonhoon-Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rai_piyopyon/pseuds/rai_piyopyon
Summary: "Do you believe in a parallel universe?""I believe in a lot of things and having a parallel universe is one of them."
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Second Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043607
Kudos: 6





	Second Life: Present Life

" _Do you believe in a parallel universe?"_

Jihoon looked up from his phone when he heard his new roommate's question. Wonwoo has his brows furrowed as he skimmed through a book he is holding. "I believe in a lot of things and having a parallel universe is one of them.” Jihoon replied, smiling a little before he went back on reading the ebook their Professor has sent to them.

"That's true." Mingyu commented beside Wonwoo. "He doesn't look like it but Jihoon hyung believes in a lot of things like a parallel universe, many universe, extra-terrestrial people, magical beings, and the like.”

“There is no harm on believing in them, Gyu.” Jihoon replied, laughing.

Mingyu grinned as he glanced at his hyung, the hyung he has known since he was a child. “I didn’t say anything hyung. Of course, I believe in them too.”

Wonwoo laughed when he heard that. “I am not surprised, Gyu.”

“He is a child, after all.” Jihoon commented, sharing a look with Wonwoo that made Mingyu huff.

“I am way taller than the both of you, I am not a child anymore.” Mingyu grumbled, munching from the potato chips he was holding.

Jihoon rolled his eyes, kicking Mingyu’s long legs under their small table as he replied. “Height is not how you measure someone’s maturity, Gyu nor does age. You have a childlike nature, is what Won and I are talking about.”

“Oh” Mingyu replied, letting Jihoon’s words sink in with a childlike look on his face that made Wonwoo and Jihoon laugh.

“Do not change, Gyu. May you not lose this part of you. It’ll break mine and Jihoon’s heart if ever you lost it.” Wonwoo commented, grinning at the confused look Mingyu is giving them. “Hey, I have four younger friends that you will get along with. Oh and one Chan.”

“Really, hyung?! Who are they? Introduce them to me! I am tired with the two of yo- I mean, yeah! Introduce them to me!” Mingyu backtracked, sheepishly grinning at the huff Jihoon and Wonwoo gave him.

"I guess sometimes they need that same age friend." Jihoon commented, nodding his head.

"Yeah, you are right. No matter how good of a brother we are, he still needs a-"

"Ah! Really, just go back to your studies, the both of you!" Mingyu cut Wonwoo, grumbling. “The both of you always do this.”

“Don’t worry, Gyu. Seungkwan, Seokmin, and Chan will welcome you wholeheartedly.” Wonwoo replied, laughing at the annoyed Mingyu in front of them. They really really like annoying him. The urge to annoy him is so great sometimes that they cannot help but team up until the youngest among the three is very much annoyed with them, to the point that he becomes a wriggling human on his seat or on the floor.

“Oh? How about Hansol and Minghao? I remembered you said there were five of them.” Jihoon commented, snickering when Mingyu lit up when he heard Wonwoo knows five people his age.

Wonwoo softly sighed as he replied, “Hao and Hansol are the quiet type, more of the listening type. With Mingyu’s type of personality, he is more attuned with Seungkwan, Seokmin, and Chan than Hansol and Minghao."

“Speaking of them… Won, have you forgotten? It’s Wednesday today.” Jihoon said. As soon as Wonwoo realised what Jihoon meant, he cursed at the same time the phone he turned in silent mode, vibrated on the table, startling Mingyu who just started on going back to his studying. “Surprisingly, they made it. You can finally introduce us to them, Won.” Jihoon added, grinning when Wonwoo groaned at the idea of finally letting them see Jihoon and Mingyu. 

Wonwoo’s younger friends have known Jihoon’s name for quite some time now but they haven’t seen him yet because it is either they were too late and Jihoon has already retreated in his room to rest or they were very early that Jihoon is not yet back from his class. It has been a few months since he has told them about Jihoon and Mingyu. And they were looking forward on finally seeing them (through video call, that is). While they were eager to know and meet Jihoon-- knowing he is the same age with Wonwoo, Jun, and Soonyoung, it is a different case with Mingyu.

The idea of having a new friend they can vibe with, the trio has been being a pain (in Wonwoo’s opinion) for weeks now. Even though Wonwoo did not expect Mingyu to be shy when they were just introduced to each other ( because he talks animatedly with Jihoon), he easily became comfortable with him and befriended him. (Minus the days that Mingyu has been eyeing him and assessing him as Jihoon's friend.)

And pretty sure, they are going to make Jihoon their new favourite hyung when they finally meet. If Wonwoo became friends with Jihoon as fast as it happened that he, himself, was very surprised how they just clicked after being partners in one of their subjects, then he bet the trio would easily befriend Jihoon too.

Bracing himself, he accepted the call from Seokmin. Grinning at the excited greeting on the other line, Wonwoo stood up and extended his arm to let his roommates be seen on the screen. He then said with a grin of his own. "Seokmin-ah, meet Jihoon and Mingyu."

Wonwoo laughed at the way Seokmin greeted Jihoon and Mingyu. He laughed even harder when Seokmin demanded to pass the phone to Jihoon because _"no offense, Wonwoo hyung, but I am trying to talk to Jihoon hyung and you are blocking his face."_ Wonwoo's laughter turned to a groan when he heard Seokmin calling for his roommate and the rest of their younger friends in the background. _"Seungkwan-ah! It's Jihoon hyung and Mingyu!"_

_"Really?!"_ Seungkwan shouted, _"Wonwoo hyung finally let us see them?"_ He added, dragging Hansol and Minghao towards Seokmin who is sitting on the couch.

_"Hey, wait for me!"_ Chan shouted as he dumped his things on the floor and hastily took his shoes off, Hansol and Minghao snickering at him before they took the last space on the couch, purposely putting Chan on a standing position behind the couch.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

"Hello, Mingyu-kun. I have heard from Wonwoo-senpai about what happened, there is no need to worry, Jihoon-senpai is fine."

Mingyu, who was waiting outside the Arts building and was just about to call Wonwoo (both him and Jihoon did not attend their last class for the day), was confused with what their common friend said. "What do you mean, Yuto-san?"

"Ah. I thought senpai called you before he asked me to excuse the both of them in class earlier." Yuto started, slowly speaking for Mingyu to understand him in his language. "He said they got into a small accident but everything is fine. The driver was panicking more than them it seems, giving them a ride to the hospital and putting them on a general checkup before telling them that he will personally send them back to the dorm." he added, laughing as he remembered Wonwoo's weary voice on the other line, he heard Jihoon's voice and an unfamiliar voice too, insisting that he wants to buy them take out food but Jihoon constantly replying there's no need for it.

"What?" Mingyu replied, eyes blinking fast as his mind only processed the word _"accident"_ and _"hospital",_ not the rest of Yuto's sentence. "Yuto-san, I gotta go." He added, sprinting away, ignoring Yuto's shout of the notes he wanted him to give to Jihoon and Wonwoo.

Yuto sighed as he mumbled to himself. "Guess I should have just listen to what Wonwoo-senpai said and send them the e-book."

\--

"What a day. I am thankful but it was just too much." Wonwoo groaned as he slumped on his couch. “But it was interesting. Look at you.” He added, snickering at Jihoon’s ruffled form.

Jihoon, who is sitting on his bed, laughed as he looked at his left arm on a sling. “The nurse and the doctor told him there is no need for a sling but he really insisted that I must wear one. I bet he is fussy when it comes to his own family too.”

“Maybe you are right, if the exasperated and defeated look that everyone was wearing tells us anything, he is always like that.” Wonwoo replied, remembering how the nurses immediately called the man who drove them to the hospital-- _“Sakurai-san, what can we do for you.”_ \-- as soon as they saw him. “But we took too much time with Sakurai-san. Thankfully, Yuto is very understanding albeit worried and a responsible go-to person of us, exchanged students.”

Jihoon stiffened when he remembered there is still one person they need to worry about. “Wonwoo-yah, even though we are alright and the bandages and sling we have are all exaggerated--" Jihoon started, eyes fleeting from his sling and bandaged arm to Wonwoo’s bandaged right hand. “--please help me on calming Mingyu.”

Wonwoo looked at Jihoon in confusion. “Why would we calm him do—“ He wasn’t able to finish what he was about to say because they heard the main door slammed shut, making them jump. “Wha—“ They heard another door being opened and slammed closed before the door of Wonwoo's room was opened, revealing a panting and frantic looking Mingyu. 

“Jihoon hyung! Wonwoo hyung!” Mingyu called, voice breaking as he gave Wonwoo a tight hug first before he moved to the bed where Jihoon is and encircled his arms around Jihoon’s torso. Mingyu kneeled down, hiding his face on Jihoon’s stomach as he called Jihoon’s name again, saying. _“Thank God, you are alright, hyung.”_

Jihoon rubbed Mingyu’s back and patted his head as he calmly said. “Calm down. I am alright, Wonwoo is alright. We are both alright, Gyu. I just tripped and pulled Wonwoo down with me at the asphalt.”

“That’s right.” Wonwoo added, staring worriedly at Mingyu. He went to sit beside Jihoon and gently massaged Mingyu’s neck. Hearing Wonwoo's voice, Mingyu moved until he has both of his arms around Jihoon's and Wonwoo's torso. “Sakurai-san just happened to pass us the same time we fell down and thought he hit us. Nothing big happened to us, Gyu. Calm down." Wonwoo added softly, eyes questioning as he glanced at Jihoon who only shook his head, mouthing ' _later'_ to him.

Both Jihoon and Wonwoo let Mingyu cling to them. It was after 10 minutes of Mingyu sniffling and clinging to them when they realised the youngest is getting heavier and leaning to them more.

"Come on, I know you are exhausted right now. Get up and change your clothes, you can sleep in my room tonight." Jihoon said as he tried to lift Mingyu up who only shook his head at him.

"No. Let's stay with Wonwoo hyung." The youngest of the three pleaded, letting go of their torso so he can look at the both of them, eyes wide and still glassy with tears. _"Please?"_

Jihoon turned to look at Wonwoo, eyes trying to tell him to agree. "Oh--of course it's alright with me."

Mingyu gave Wonwoo a grin before he shakily stood up. "I'll just change to my pajamas then."

"Do not forget your pillow." Jihoon softly said, eyes apologetic.

"Yes, hyung." Mingyu replied, picking his things before going out of Wonwoo's room in a haste.

"Ji-"

"I don't know, Won." Jihoon said, sighing as he added. "Just one day in high school, after the summer break, this change in Mingyu happened. He cannot explain it too so I don't know really. But that day, I fell on the stairs at school... It was only a few steps so nothing happened other than spraining my ankle, but his reaction to my small accident is so strong i never saw him react that way.. he was trembling and he looked as if he witnessed a serious accident. he was hyperventilating that time, me and everyone else forgot about my ankle and rushed him to the school clinic instead. It doesn't happen always, and that was the only time his reaction was that severe."

"Is that why you insist on not calling Mingyu and tell him we run into a little accident?"

"Yeah, I would rather tell him I tripped. But I can't say I just tripped when I have bandages and my arm is on a sling."

Wonwoo opened his mouth to reply but he wasn't able to when the door of his room opened again, revealing Mingyu in his bear pajamas and hugging his own pillow. "I will sleep between the two of you, okay?" Mingyu mumbled sleepily, his eyes swollen and ready to fall asleep.

"O-okay." Wonwoo replied, not sure about it because he is not really sleepy yet and because his bed can't fit the three of them.

"Thanks, Wonwoo hyung. Wake me up when it's time to do homework." Mingyu replied, crawling on Wonwoo's bed and lying down face first. True to his words, he took the center. He tapped the space on both side, urging Wonwoo and JIhoon to lie down beside him. Once they did, it didn't take long before Mingyu fell asleep.

Wonwoo sighed once he saw Mingyu's closed eyes. "Are you asleep, Jihoon?"

"How can I fall asleep when half of me is trying not to fall off your bed?" Jihoon mumbled softly, making Wonwoo chuckle.

"I guess now we know how small Mingyu sees you... he only gave you enough space to lie down, not to move around." Wonwoo replied.

Jihoon rolled his eyes as he slowly get out of bed, saying "You might want to sleep for a while, I know you are tired. I'll wake you and Mingyu up when it's time for dinner."

*--*

_Wonwoo turned his head when he felt a body hitting his back. It was Jihoon, firing his pistol at the two enemies who are aiming at him. "Thank you, Jihoon. But why are you here? Where is Mingyu?"_

_Jihoon chuckled, breathing laboriously as he answered. "I left him near the shed. I ran as soon as I saw them positioning themselves."_

_"That was reckless of you, Kwon Jihoon." Wonwoo scolded as they crouched down, senses alert as they scanned the place._

_"I have your back. Did I not always tell you that? And you are half blind without your glasses. Just listen to your Senior, will you?"_

_"I have become your Senior ever since you took the role of medic, JIhoon."_

_"I am talking about Senior Yoon. And I am still your Senior, Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu took the role of medic, did you forget?"_

_Right, it was their plan from the start. Jihoon has been teaching Mingyu in the excuse of being better at it than him. But it was actually their plan, to keep Mingyu out of the frontline as much as possible --that and the hope that there will be no war in their time._

_But the war has come to them._

_And they do not have any choice but to put their plan into action._

_"Two people at the house on your right, Wonwoo."_

_"Got it." Wonwoo replied, eyes on the house that Jihoon said, grumbling, "What a perfect timing for my glasses to be lost."_

_"A perfect timing for your spare to be somewhere out there too." Jihoon replied in a chuckle. "Come on, let us retreat to where Mingyu is." He added, breathing heavily at the adrenaline and keeping his senses alert._

_Wonwoo and Jihoon moved stealthily and alert until they arrived at where Mingyu is. Jihoon immediately dropped and used his hands to keep him upright while Mingyu was already on his way to him, prepared to patch him up._

_"What-- where--when--" Wonwoo tried to ask as he helped Mingyu on helping Jihoon to lean on the wall._

_Jihoon only chuckled at him in reply while Mingyu was pursing his mouth, jaw clenching, keeping his silent. "It is just a scratch, Gyu." He softly said, wincing when Mingyu accidentally pulled the bandage tight._

_"A scratch. You already have a bullet graze when you kept me safe earlier and now there is two more. Yes, you are right. It is just a scratch and you are not bleeding heavily, hyung." Mingyu replied, voice raspy as he glared at Jihoon. "Could you please think first before going out there? I want to come home to them with you alive, with the three of us alive. What would happen to Soonyoung hyung if you-- if you--"_

_Jihoon stared at the younger's glassy eyes. "...I am sorry."_

_"You got my back, Jihoon?" Wonwoo asked, laughing humourlessly once he realised that when Jihoon protected his back, he meant it literally._

_"Okay, stop. Do not fight." Mingyu suddenly commented, taking something from his pocket and giving it to Wonwoo. "Here hyung, so you will not be half blind at the battlefield." It was Wonwoo's glasses. It was the thing that he retrieved with the help of Jihoon, that has wounded the latter in the process._

_Wonwoo took the glasses from Mingyu, clenching his jaw at the eyes looking back at him. "Let us live... You were so ready to give up your life earlier, hyung. Your family... and Lian will not be there anymore and I understand it is hard because they left you... but what about us hyung? Our parents... my family... we all lost them hyung. We all lost them but we are still alive, hyung. Our friends... everyone... they are all waiting for us to come home. They are the only family we have left.. and I want to come home to them with the two of you alive, so please." Mingyu heaved as he added, "I-I know, we are all prepared to die for the State. But is it wrong for me to think and prioritise ourselves first and putting the State as our 2nd priority right now so that we can go home to them alive? We can go home wounded but as long as we can go home alive to them, it is enough. So please... let us think about surviving together, Wonwoo hyung, Jihoon hyung.."_

_Silence._

_An exhale._

_"You are right, Mingyu. I am sorry I just want to keep the both of you safe." Jihoon softly replied._

_Wonwoo looked at Jihoon and then at Mingyu, apology at the tip of his tongue. "I am sorry. I just do not want to lose the both of you too."_

_The youngest of the three sniffled at them before he was tackled down by Wonwoo. A gunshot went pass the place Mingyu was standing earlier. If not for Wonwoo... "It is not safe to stay in one place now." Jihoon concluded, adding. "Do not let your guard down around Senior Kim, if he was not a traitor then he is a spy."_

_"What?" Mingyu and Wonwoo looked at Jihoon in disbelief. Jihoon slowly answered, "He was commanding the people who ambushed you earlier, Wonwoo."_

_Mingyu looked alarmed as he hastily said, "Hyung, he saw me here earlier and I just saluted at Senior Kim."_

_Jihoon and Wonwoo shared a look and immediately moved Mingyu between them. "Let us hurry and move then." Wonwoo said. Receiving a nod from Mingyu and Jihoon, he added. "Mingyu, alert Senior Yoon and Senior Lee about Senior Kim. Leave the scouting to Jihoon and I."_

_In one, they did what Wonwoo told them. Mingyu used their emergency phone and called Senior Yoon, alerting him about Senior Kim as Wonwoo and Jihoon scouted the perimeter before telling him it's safe to go._

_"Thank you, Kim Mingyu. Avoid him at all cost and do not stay in one place. No wonder he has been looking at everyone's position earlier, he has our hiding place on mark now... We are moving as we speak. I will contact you once I see him."_

_Mingyu signalled his teammates that he is done at the same time Jihoon heard footsteps near the wall he is leaning on. Wonwoo, who has been glancing back at him because of his condition (he is the only wounded one among the three, thankfully they are all just bullet grazes but he is still the only one bleeding among the three), caught Jihoon's glance and they gave each other a nod, already knowing what to do._

_Jihoon allowed Wonwoo to inspect the footsteps that he heard._

_Wonwoo allowed Jihoon to guard the rear with Mingyu (his own pistol on his hand and ready to fire if the situation calls for it) between them._

_They are a team and they have their own set of understanding--a move, a look, they understand what the other is thinking immediately. It is something that only the three of them shared, it started back when they were in the academy. Far from the comfort of home, from the comfort of the people who love them, they only have each other to lean on and to count on. The experience in the academy is hard, really hard for three young adults who were thrust to a place they do not want to be in but needed for the sake of their family. Because of that, a new kind of bond was formed among them, a strong bond that was the result of those hardships they endured together. It is not a secret that they are always ready to sacrifice themselves just to keep each other safe._

_That is why Mingyu said those words earlier, because he wants to keep them alive until they can taste the comfort of home again. He wants them to sacrifice the State and put their Life and Home as priority instead._

_So, as a team, they moved as one._

_A shadow sneaked on Wonwoo's blind side and Mingyu immediately fired his pistol at the same time Jihoon, suddenly filled with so much adrenaline, blocked the body and fired his own pistol. The man immediately died and fell on his back because of Mingyu's shot on his head and Jihoon's jabbed shot on his stomach._

_The enemy wasn't the only one who fell though._

_Jihoon suddenly dropped on his knees as he stared dumbfounded at the knife portruding on his stomach._

_Wonwoo and Mingyu was frozen for a second before they kneeled beside Jihoon and tried to keep him from bleeding excessively._

_"What the hell, Lee Jihoon!"_

_Jihoon chuckled, in a rasped voice, he replied. "I am a Kwon now, Jeon."_

_"Don't talk back to me." Wonwoo snapped, mind in overdrive at the blood seeping on his and Mingyu's hands. "Mingyu! Quick, help me. Let's find a safe place so that you can keep him from bleeding."_

"--woo, Wonwoo, wake up."

Wonwoo gasped for air as soon as he opened his eyes. Jihoon is hovering in front of him, expression worried as he said. "You are shaking. Are you alright?"

"I--I--" Wonwoo cannot take his eyes away from Jihoon, the scenes in his dream still too vivid to be forgotten just like that. He wasn't able to stop himself from taking Jihoon's hand, holding onto his hand tight as he tried to differentiate the nightmare from reality.

Jihoon, who realised what Wonwoo is doing, gripped back and murmured. "I am here. It was just a nightmare, it's alright, you are alright. Mingyu is here too, sleeping beside you."

"I--yes, you are alright. And Mingyu is beside me." Wonwoo parroted, eyes suddenly glistening. His heartbeat is too loud and too fast on his chest. "We are alright. It was just a nightmare."

Jihoon is frowning now. "Do you want to drink water? Maybe you need it. Let me--"

"No, don't go." Wonwoo immediately answered, stopping Jihoon from walking away. "I am fine." He added. Beside him, Mingyu started moving. "Ah." Jihoon chuckled when Mingyu throw his arms around Wonwoo's middle and pulled him close. Mingyu also moved his leg and throw his leg around Wonwoo's legs, completely immobilising him. Wonwoo still has his hand outstretched, still holding onto Jihoon who is now laughing at his disgruntled look.

"Leave it to Mingyu to keep you grounded." Jihoon commented, still chuckling as he let go of Wonwoo, adding. "I'll go and get you a glass of water. Stay still for a while."

Once Jihoon left his room, he glanced at the sleeping person clinging to him. "Huh, you did become Jihoon's childhood friend while I became Soonyoung's friend."

*--*

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" Jihoon grumbled.

"Because Mingyu wants to celebrate your birthday." Wonwoo grumbled back as he put the birthday hat on Jihoon's head. "And because it's unfair if you wouldn't wear your birthday hat when I am wearing one."

"Alright! The food is ready! The cake is ready! The drinks are ready!" Mingyu merrily announced, clapping his hands. He is also wearing a birthday hat and he is the only one happily wearing it. "Come here already, hyung! Let's start your birthday party!"

Jihoon and Wonwoo looked at each other and shared a defeated sigh as they walked towards the excited Mingyu. They know the younger cannot wait to eat the food and cake. "Happy birthday to you! Happ--" Mingyu abruptly stopped singing when they heard their doorbell rang. With a confused look on his face, he asked Jihoon and Wonwoo. "Did you invite someone? Because I invited no one."

"I'll get it." Wonwoo replied, already walking towards the door. He didn't bother looking at the monitor to see who is at the door, he has a hunch on who they are when Joshua messaged him he is in Japan and wants to see him. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see not only Joshua but also Seokmin and Seungkwan.

"Surprise, hyung!" Seokmin and Seungkwan chorused.

Joshua looked sorry because of their sudden visit but then he is teasingly smiling as he asked, "Whose birthday is it?"

"Jihoon." Wonwoo replied, half expecting the gasped reaction from Seokmin and Seungkwan, half not expecting when they dashed inside and literally shouted at Mingyu who was almost done singing the birthday song to Jihoon, _"Stop, stop, stop, wait, Mingyu! We'll look for a gift first! We'll be back! Put the party on hold!"_ Then they were exiting their place in a fast pace.

"Come inside hyung, The party is on hold until the both of them come back." Wonwoo told Jisoo, chuckling.

Inside, Wonwoo introduced Joshua to Mingyu and Jihoon, the former giving Joshua his own party hat so he can _'feel the essence of birthday party'_ as what Mingyu said. The four of them were having a decent conversation while waiting for Seokmin and Seungkwan.

"Are you sure they are alright? Do they know where to go?" Jihoon asked for the third time.

"They went out on their own. They know where to go." Wonwoo replied for the third time.

"Wonwoo hyung, you already answered Jihoon hyung thrice." Mingyu commented, munching on the steam bun he prepared for Jihoon.

"And you said that thrice too, Mingyu." Joshua said, munching on the fries that Mingyu served him. "Are you sure the cola in your glass is not wine? Stop repeating yourselves, the three of you." He added, gentle voice scolding them.

Jihoon and Wonwoo spared Joshua a glance before they went back on playing their game. They were quiet for a while, then Jihoon opened his mouth again. "Are you sure they are--"

"We are back!" Seokmin and Seungkwan shouted as soon as they entered. (Wonwoo has messaged them the code so they can enter their apartment by themselves earlier.)

"Oh thank God the both of you are back!" Joshua exclaimed in relief, finally the cycle of question has ended. "Mingyu, I want a party hat for them too!" Joshua added, hands gesturing for Mingyu to move immediately.

Once the party hats are on place, the younger ones sang the birthday song in perfect harmony and upbeat tune, greatly embarrassing Jihoon who is not used on this kind of celebration. Mingyu was the one who told everyone to start eating and he was also the one who started the gift giving.

Wonwoo shyly gave his gift to Jihoon who received it shyly too. "Thank you, Wonwoo." Jihoon said with a smile on his face once he saw his present, something that he uses whenever he goes out -- a black cap.

"Our turn, Jihoon hyung! If only we knew, we could have chosen a different present. But because we do not have enough time, this is the only thing we were able to buy." Seokmin said.

Jihoon accepted the gifts and opened them with a soft and grateful smile on his face. "You didn't have to but thank you so much for giving me these gifts." He said, immediately asking Seokmin to put the bracelet on his right wrist, the keychain from Seungkwan and phone strap from Joshua were put in the side next to the cap from Wonwoo.

Mingyu also gave him a gift which made Jihoon smile brightly at the younger. "You didn't have to though. The food is already enough as a present, Gyu." He said, holding a necklace on his hand -- a tag.

"It's not as if I spent money on that one. I made one for Wonwoo hyung too." Mingyu replied, getting another box and giving it to Wonwoo excitedly. "We are going back soon. It's a present from me to the both of you. Thank you for always looking after me. I misses home but having the both of you around me, the loneliness and homesickness I felt has become a dull ache and I was able to bear and finish this program. Thank you so much Jihoon and Wonwoo hyung!" Jihoon and Wonwoo burst out laughing making Mingyu pout. "Hey, I am sincere here!"

"We know. Thank you, Gyu." Wonwoo replied, a fond smile on his face as he added. "You just sound like you are going to be far away after this program when both you and Jihoon are attending the same University as us."

The visitors looked at Wonwoo, surprised at the new information. The exchange program was not limited to their University so they thought Jihoon and Mingyu are from another school.

"Ah, yeah." Mingyu replied, smiling sheepishly. "But it's the farthest college from the one all of you are in so Jihoon hyung and I are still 'far' from all of you."

Jihoon chuckled at that. "At least now, you have a new place to go to and new people to be with."

"Nah~ you are still my favourite, Jihoonie hyung! And that also means Wonwoo hyung and Wonwoo hyung's friends are going to be my friends and we'll be a big group from now on!" Mingyu replied, clapping and laughing at the look on Jihoon's face when it dawned on him that what he said is the truth, that it won't only be Mingyu when it's time to go home. Or more like, ever since Wonwoo became his friend, his circle of friend slowly started getting bigger too.

"Hyung, that's great! I will gladly introduce you to everyone, leave it to me!" Seungkwan exclaimed, grabbing Jihoon's hand and swinging it happily.

"Leave it to us, hyung! We will make sure everyone back home know about you and Mingyu as soon as we are home! We can even start now, hyung!" Seokmin added, taking his phone and calling someone.

Startled at what Seokmin suddenly suggested, Jihoon tried to calm the younger down. He glanced at Wonwoo for help because there is really no need to decide that fast, right? What is with their younger friends and energy? Why are they so full of energy and excitement. "Hold on, Seokmin--"

"Look where we are Channie~" Seokmin said in a greeting, laughing when Lee Chan grumbled on the other line.

"I can only see a table full of food. Did Joshua hyung bought all of those? I am jealous, Seokmin. Why didn't you allow me to go? Why only Seungkwan?"

Seokmin then chose selfie mode and Jihoon let himself be dragged by Seokmin, making Wonwoo and Mingyu raised their brows at the fact that Jihoon didn't grumble and just let himself be dragged and hugged by Seokmin. "Look who is here with us, Channie~"

Lee Chan gasped at the sight of Jihoon beside Seokmin and Seungkwan. Jihoon, who is finally smiling because the people on both his side are all smiling wide at Chan, successfully transferring their excitement and happiness to him. "Hello, Chan." Jihoon greeted the younger who suddenly pouted, making Seokmin and Seungkwan raised a brow at him.

"That look means something, Jihoon hyung. Do not listen to Chan--"

"I want to see Jihoon hyung and Wonwoo hyung too!" Chan said, whining. "Where is Wonwoo hyung? I want to talk to Wonwoo hyung and Jihoon hyung only."

"Hey! What about me?!" Mingyu suddenly appeared behind Jihoon, waving at Chan who grinned at him. "There you are, Mingyu! Okay, pass the phone to Jihoon hyung and Wonwoo hyung."

Mingyu looked affronted at the command from Chan making Wonwoo snicker. "Okay, I am here, what is it?" Wonwoo replied, feeling a little weary with the sudden additional presence of his active and younger friends. He is grateful they dropped by for a visit, but he won't say it to them face to face.

"Wonwoo hyung, Jihoon hyung, Christmas is almost here and of course, as the youngest--"

"Yah! Don't you have shame left in your body? You are also asking a present from Jihoon hyung when it's his birthday today!" Seungkwan said, embarrassed at Chan's confidence. It's alright to ask from Wonwoo but to be that bold to ask someone that is not originally part of their circle, Lee Chan really has no shame.

Chan asked with a questioning look, "We are going to have our Christmas Party soon and it's normal to ask. Mingyu and Jihoon hyung will attend too, right? Don't worry, hyung! I will buy you a gift too!"

Just when Seungkwan was about to reply to Chan, Joshua stood in front of them, his presence pulling them. "Chan, do not push Jihoon too much. You too, Seokmin and Seungkwan. He is clearly overwhelmed right now. He is not used to the three of you just yet, so please give him his space back?" Joshua gently scolded but it already made the three of them flinched.

"We are sorry, hyung." They mumbled in chorus, ashamed at their overly friendly gestures. Seokmin and Seungkwan immediately let go of Jihoon to hold each other instead and they looked at Chan who looked ashamed being reprimanded. Chan stuttered as he told Jihoon not to give him a gift because _"I am just kidding, hyung! Yeah!"_

Wonwoo looked satisfied at what Joshua did. Seeing this, Jihoon elbowed him. "Don't make fun of the kids." Jihoon mumbled.

"But Joshua hyung is right. I would have scolded them if Joshua hyung didn't." Wonwoo replied, shrugging. There's a smile on his face upon seeing Joshua standing in front of them and still gently scolding them. Even Chan, who they can see because Seokmin hold his phone in Joshua's eye level, has his head down because he is being scolded.

"... they are going to sulk afterwards. Kids. Heh, I'm a hyung now." Mingyu mumbled to himself.

Wonwoo and Jihoon turned to him since they heard it. "You sulk when we scold you too, Mingyu." Wonwoo said, raising a brow at him. "You whine, grumble and--"

"I get it, I get it already. No need to list them, hyung." Mingyu replied, lips turning to a pout.

Jihoon rolled his eyes at the both of them. Wonwoo has been too playful with Mingyu lately, to the point he becomes their mediator sometimes. Other times, he just let them be and Jihoon is grateful for that -- Wonwoo taking care of Mingyu in his own way. It might be because he has seen the other side of Mingyu that day but Jihoon felt his friendship with Jeon Wonwoo has strengthened and the three of them has somewhat reached a level of understanding that he cannot clearly decipher.

"It's alright, Joshua hyung." Jihoon said. "It's alright, so you can come back here now." He added, gesturing for Seungkwan and Seokmin to come back on his side. "And if it's alright with everyone, Mingyu and I will attend your Christmas party. We were already given the exact date of our departure and I have talked to Wonwoo about staying in his house for the Christmas break, our family will be on a vacation without us." Jihoon rolled his eyes at that while Mingyu nodded his head, scrunching his nose when he remembered the teasing remarks from his siblings about being left behind. "So we will be on vacation too."

"In my house. A vacation in my house. I still think it should be the other way, Jihoon. Why can't it be the other way?" Wonwoo asked, ignoring their younger friends (yes, Mingyu included and no, Chan is not included because Seungkwan abruptly end the call when he saw Chan celebrating with them) who are rejoicing at the information they heard.

"Then that's good. I will surely visit Wonwoo and cook for you guys. You can visit me too, I am always home during break." Joshua commented.

_"Jihoon-ah, you should take good care of yourself. Eat the food I have prepared for you, alright? Leave Seokmin, Chan, and Kwan to me, I will take care of them while you are away."_

_"Thank you, Jisoo hyung. I know I can always count on you."_

_"Do not think about what Han and Cheol told you about. Those are just rumors, alright? Keep in mind that rumors are only rumors until Soonyoung tell you in person. Or you can ask Seokmin about it, they are in the same college building."_

_"I know hyung. Do not worry about me. Soonyoung's life is his alone, I am only his friend, nothing more, nothing less."_

_"Ji..." Jisoo kept his mouth shut. Everyone is trying their best to be rational and supportive to Jihoon and Soonyoung. And they have been doing that until Cheol and Han heard the rumors. It is not right to influence Jihoon just because of a rumor that they have heard. He already scolded the both of them but what's done is done and Jihoon has been keeping things to himself again because of that. "Alright, you got this. Tell Wonwoo and Mingyu to also take care of themselves. You tell me if ever they would get sick, alright? I will immediately travel and cook them food."_

_Jihoon laughed, replying. "I will tell you as long as you tell me if ever Seokmin get sick too, hyung."_

"Alright! The party is set then! Remind me to remind Seungcheol hyung when to set our Christmas party. It's better to set Wonwoo hyung's Welcome Home party with our Christmas party." Seokmin said, letting Seungkwan write what he said on his phone's notes..

"Hyung, tell them no need for a Welcome Home party" Wonwoo asked Joshua, voice almost whining and face almost pleading. Seokmin and Seungkwan are somewhat the unofficial event organizers of their group, sometimes everyone just let them be because they are good at it.

Joshua only gave him a sweet smile as he answered, "A welcome home party for you, welcome party for Jihoon and Mingyu, and a Christmas party for all of us is alright. Let them do this, Wonwoo. They have been looking forward on you finally going home and on meeting Jihoon and Mingyu, you know that."

"The foods will... Mingyu do you have anything to suggest?" Seokmin asked, stopping Mingyu on taking a bite on the finger food he just took. He is hungry. And they haven't started eating yet. Can they start eating while talking? "How about we start eating while talking? I am hungry." Mingyu answered, finally taking a plate and serving himself. Seokmin looked at Mingyu happily munching on his food before he finally sat beside him, he is hungry too. Seungkwan followed him to the table and started serving himself with food too. Before he can start eating though, he called for Jihoon, Joshua, and Wonwoo to take a seat and eat with them too.

"Ah! Seungkwan-ah, remind me to check on Soonyoung hyung, he has been distant lately." Seokmin said to Seungkwan who is sitting in front of him. Seungkwan gave him an OK sign while eating. Beside him, Wonwoo looked at them questioningly. "Is there something wrong with Soonyoung?" He asked, glancing at Mingyu who has been staring at Jihoon since he sat beside Seokmin instead of the vacant space beside him.

"What?" Jihoon confusedly asked Mingyu. The younger only shook his head and continued eating but was still listening to the conversation.

"Soonyoung has been very busy this month, we barely see each other. He didn't even know we came here. That kid has been drinking more coffee than sleep, I tell you." Joshua ranted while saying his thanks to Mingyu (who is sitting in front of him) for offering him a slice of cake.

"He has been more subdued lately, Wonwoo hyung. That's the reason why we didn't take Chan with us. Hansol, Minghao and Chan are all looking after Soonyoung hyung right now.. We are all worried. Hopefully December comes soon so he can finally take a break and just breathe." Seokmin added to Joshua's rant, saying his thanks to Jihoon for giving him a tissue (he is a messy eater).

Meanwhile, Seungkwan was thinking about something. "It's our tradition to give or exchange gifts with each other... but who will receive Mingyu and Jihoon hyung's Christmas gift? Channie doesn't count."

"Oh.. your Christmas sounds fun. Giving gifts to friends is fun. Jihoon hyung, choose me!" Mingyu excitedly said but was ignored, making him pout.

"You can exchange with me, Mingyu." Wonwoo said with a grin. When Mingyu only spared him a glance and soullessly answered, _"No ,thank you"_ , he threw a green pea on Mingyu's face making the younger glare at him.

"Jeon Wonwoo, do not throw your food. And you better eat the food you are holding, Kim Mingyu." Jihoon glared, immediately stopping the two. Their guests watched the three of them amusedly and waited for Jihoon to speak again. "Who do you think I should exchange with? Since Wonwoo will be exchanging with Mingyu already. Chan doesn't count but I will still gift him something."

"How about Jun?" Joshua replied, trying to remember something. "The gift giving started from Seungcheol, he usually gave all of us a gift--the price or size doesn't matter really. Since then, when we meet before Christmas, we started giving each other gifts. There is no choosing, we just gave them. The younger ones will demand jokingly but they will surprise you with their own gift to you." Joshua carefully explained, adding. "I had the impression that the remaining people who weren't informed about Mingyu and Jihoon are Junhui, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Soonyoung. Before today, I do not even know about the both of you. It's understandable since the younger ones like to group together... Mingyu, you can exchange with Minghao. You already know him, right?"

Mingyu rapidly nodded, replying. "Yes, hyung! We clicked! We share some hobbies too!"

"They are sending each other line messages and sharing pictures, they are good friends now." Jihoon helpfully added. Wonwoo snickered at that as he added, "Be more specific Jihoonie, the messages are more of them competing with each other than being good friends asking each other how they are. The latest one Mingyu let me read, they are insulting each other."

"Choosing the both of them as partners is a good idea then. They have a different level of understanding, it seems." Joshua replied. "Hmm, as for Jihoon..."

"Oh! Hyung, do you want to pair Jihoon hyung with Junhui hyung? Wonwoo hyung and Soonyoung hyung are bestfriends and a pair in default. It would be fun to pair Junhui hyung with Jihoon hyung!" Seokmin happily said, clapping at the thought, whatever scenario he is thinking.

Jihoon, who is smiling at Seokmin's excited gestures, replied. "Anyone is fine with me."

"Pairing me with Soonyoung is a little easy don't you think? Let me challenge myself by choosing Junhui this time." Wonwoo commented, grinning at the thought of gifting Junhui something the older won't expect from him. "I have a list of gifts I can surprise Junhui."

Seokmin and Seungkwan laughed when they heard what Wonwoo said. "Hyung, your evil side is showing, don't grin too much." Seungkwan cackled.

Wonwoo cleared his throat but the grin on his face was still there when he suggested, "Soonyoung and Jihoon will be a good pair. And I bet Soonyoung still doesn't know when I'll go home. Ahh~ I want to see him buy a gift for a person he doesn't know yet with only a few hours left for him to choose one. That would be fun, right?"

"See, Jihoon hyung? This is why I told you Wonwoo hyung is scary sometimes!" Mingyu exclaimed, Wonwoo's grin is still present and it is clear to everyone else that he is doing it on purpose.

"Wonwoo is scary, and so?" Jihoon lazily asked, lifting a brow as he questioned Mingyu.

"See, Wonwoo hyung? This is why I told you Jihoon hyung is scarier!" Mingyu exclaimed, eyes on Wonwoo who looked at Jihoon, sharing a look with the latter. Seeing this, Mingyu added in a small voice, feeling dejected. "And this is why I am happy to know Wonwoo hyung have friends the same age as me... so i can have friends too." 

Seeing him like that, Jihoon and Wonwoo laughed out loud. Jihoon then reached over Seokmin to feed Mingyu the sushi he likes before pinching his cheek. Wonwoo, too, reached over the table to feed Mingyu another one when he is done. Now that he is being coddled, Mingyu just opened his mouth and Jihoon and Wonwoo fed him alternately. Yes, that's their dynamics, the older will tease and then console their youngest.

Joshua laughed and answered, "How I see it, the three of you are so close with each other. Wonwoo has really found good friends while in another country. I am glad to see that." 

Seokmin then opened his mouth when Jihoon was about to feed Mingyu so the food took a U-TURN to Seokmin's mouth making the others laugh. "Aww Seokmin wants to be fed too!" Mingyu teased Seokmin who only giggled at him. "You can have Jihoon hyung as your hyung now~ he can spoil you well~"

After that impromptu visit of Wonwoo's friends, Jihoon has been thinking about the gifts he needed to buy them. Mingyu has been snickering here and there while exchanging messages with Minghao about his gift to the other. Wonwoo has been telling him to not worry too much and to not be pressured because the gift sharing is only for the people who really wants to gift the others. _"There is no forcing in our circle",_ Wonwoo said. _"Though it's usually Seungcheol hyung who kept on giving us gifts but we surprised him with ours too. You are my friend and now has become Seokmin's favourite hyung, that's a feat you know? There is only one hyung he calls his favourite. He is the closest one to Soonyoung but now he likes you more than him. And you received their gifts gratefully, so do not be pressured with your gift to them. Also, you do not have to worry, Jihoonie. Seungkwan and Seokmin will do the honor of sharing the excitement until we see each other again."_

So here they are, after a few weeks.

"Hmm... this is hard."

"Don't think too hard, just choose the first one that will catch your eyes." Wonwoo advised Jihoon who is having a hard time on buying a gift suited to someone he hasn't met yet. Mingyu is somewhere inside the store, already choosing his own gift to Minghao.

They are currently inside the store Jihoon's and Mingyu's family own. It's just a branch of their store but the employees all know them because they have been helping in the shop while they were in Japan.

"You are right, Won. Then I'll choose my own." Jihoon replied, going to the accessories part of the store with Wonwoo following behind him. He called for a manager and asked, "Did they already release the ones I have designed?"

"Yes Sir Lee, it has been dispatched to the other branches last week. Are you looking for it, Sir? The ones we have is with Sir Kim right now."

Jihoon looked confused as he asked, "Why is it with Mingyu?"

"Sir Kim didn't allow it to be displayed, Sir. He told us you would be looking for it."

Wonwoo grinned at Jihoon, "So you already have a gift in mind. Let's go to Gyu, I want to see what kind of gift you will give Soonyoung."

"It's nothing flashy, just a simple necklace." Jihoon replied in a mumble, getting shy at Wonwoo's proud face. The latter knows he was stressed when his parents gave him a task of designing a product that will be part of their yearly collection. Knowing that Jihoon was able to produce one, even though he will be giving it as a gift is making Wonwoo look at him like that. "Stop looking at me like that."

Wonwoo laughed in response. Slinging an arm around Jihoon, he dragged him to the _staff only_ door where Mingyu is currently at.

Mingyu was apparently waiting for them because he immediately called for Jihoon. "Hyung, I have checked yours. It came out good. Simple but luxurious." Mingyu said. A big smile is on his face as he took the tin case on the table and gave it to Jihoon. He added, "The simple packaging box suits the necklace and bracelet inside it."

Jihoon opened the box and said, "My gift for Wonwoo's friend is only the necklace, the bracelet is mine, a gift to myself." He then turned to Wonwoo who has been staring at the accessories on his hand and said, "Help me put the bracelet, Won."

"So tell me, is it really your parents or the name Universe Factory was coined because of you? Your obsession of the intangible things are showing, Jihoon." Wonwoo asked.

"Shut up." Jihoon grumbled, making Mingyu laugh.

Wonwoo ignored Jihoon and continued saying, "I love the simple design of the pendant of the necklace, moon and sky. And the chain looked like a cluster of small stars in their own orbit. This is a set, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's a set. It's beautiful isn't it?" Jihoon replied, a gentle smile on his face as he stared at the bracelet he is wearing. "I love it so much but I am willing to give the necklace to your friend. The set is out for sale already, might as well gift the necklace to your friend too."

"It's beautiful hyung, it's already part of the catalogue." Mingyu replied. He shared a look with Wonwoo, they cannot help but smile seeing Jihoon's happy face. "Alright, let's go. We have a flight to catch and a party to attend! Let's go home and finally start our vacation with Wonwoo hyung!"

Jihoon rolled his eyes at Mingyu's excitement, "Yes, you are very much excited, we know."

"Eh?! Only me?! Are you not excited to meet Wonwoo hyung's friends too, hyung?! I bet Chan will boast the gift you bought for him."

Wonwoo groaned as he replied. "Do not remind me about Chan. I haven't bought him any at all. I am not sorry about not giving him a gift though."

The three of them exited the store and hurriedly took a taxi to Narita Airport. Jihoon is nervous the whole day (started yesterday), he is not really used on attending and being invited to occasions. He is a person who keeps to himself and he likes it—he likes having his space and not being disturbed by others. He likes being the quiet guy who only talks to others when needed and only have a few friends he can talk to anytime. Jihoon would rather choose his quiet self than being an outgoing guy (Mingyu) who talks to everyone who talked to him without break. He doesn't think he is rude and cold, though that's always the first impression of others of him because of his quiet nature. The people who were able to talk to him though, they can only say one thing about him -- _let him warm up to you, he is not scary, he is just shy._

He has met and befriended three friends of Wonwoo already and he was able to warm up to them fast. He is glad, really glad for that because their outgoing nature made it possible for him to warm up to them fast. But now, when they are on the plane, already on their way home to attend an occasion with people he will be friends with after today, he is nervous. Mingyu has no problem because he is an outgoing person in nature so he can fit right in, but what about him?

"Do not worry too much, Jihoon. Look at me" Wonwoo mumbled beside him, he is pointing a finger at himself. " I am like this and they became my friends. So you'll fit right in too." Wonwoo said to him before he went back on closing his eyes, leaning on (the sleeping) Mingyu's shoulder.

*--*

Wonwoo was laughing out loud at the expression on his friends' faces when he opened the door and entered his (own) house unannounced. He purposely gave the wrong time to them to surprise them. They were surprised, alright. They were surprised because they were still not finished on putting the banner and arranging the food on the table. Even Jihoon and Mingyu were stifling their laughter.

"Yah! Why are the three of you here, already?! We are not yet done!" Seungcheol shouted, voice whining as he stomped his feet. "Now, what should I do with my surprise?"

"Aigoo, I am sorry hyung." Wonwoo exclaimed, not really sorry at all because he is laughing at Seungcheol's childish reactions. He then look at Jihoon and said. "That's Seungcheol hyung. He is the oldest but the babiest."

"I heard that!"

"See?"

Everyone laughed at the friendly banter, Joshua immediately went near them and gave the three of them a hug before he ushered them to the others. He introduced Jihoon and Mingyu to Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Hansol, and Jun. The four of them received them with open arms and the action made Jihoon sigh in relief. Seeing the exhale of relief from JIhoon, Wonwoo sling an arm around his shoulder and murmured, "I told you, you'll fit right in."

"Thanks." Jihoon replied to Wonwoo before he was dragged to a conversation between Jun and Joshua while helping Seungcheol and Jeonghan on preparing the banner and balloons. (Seungcheol is still complaining to Wonwoo at the same time saying thank you to Mingyu for helping him paste the end of the banner at the appropriate height. "I heard Wonwoo called you Gyu, so I'll call you that too. Thanks, Gyu!")

Everyone is trying to drag both Mingyu and Jihoon into their conversations to know them better.

Wonwoo looked at the both of them with a gentle smile on his face. It is heartwarming to see the both of them laughing and talking casually to his circle of friends (and their soon to be close friends) knowing that before he became friends with the both of them, Jihoon only has Mingyu as his friend and the only person he remains in contact to and that no matter how outgoing Mingyu is, the only person that he really casually talks to is Jihoon. Mingyu is someone protective of Jihoon. The first few weeks he became their roommate, Wonwoo admits being uncomfortable around Mingyu because Mingyu seemed to be keeping his eyes on him. He realised afterwards that Mingyu was trying to assess him as a person since Jihoon was fast to warm up to him and became his friend. Wonwoo also realised that Mingyu is just someone who acts like an adult at times but when he is with them, he becomes that (cute and sulky and) annoying younger friend that both him and Jihoon love to tease.

"Kim Mingyu you better do that right." Wonwoo said to Mingyu who is having fun with the balloons that Jeonghan assigned to him. "Yes, hyung. Leave it to--" Mingyu suddenly tripped.

They were all having a laughing fit when their youngest entered the living room and found Mingyu and Jihoon already there with the others. Chan gasped at the new people in the living room and stuttered. "H-hyung! T-they are here!"

"Hello Channie, Merry Christmas." Jihoon replied, smiling at him brightly.

Minghao, who was with Chan when they entered the living room, made an eye contact with Mingyu and the both of them suddenly started bickering. "Hey! Kim Mingyu! You are here! Perfect timing it's time for you to see what I prepared for you!"

"Ohoh! It's time for you to see what I prepared for you too! I bet my gift will make your jaw drop!"

"Hah! Certainly not my jaw but yours!" Minghao replied, the both of them talking to each other as they started going to the Christmas tree. Minghao giving him his gift and Mingyu doing the same.

Seeing Jihoon up close though, Lee Chan began stuttering again. "J-jihoon hyung! Merry Ch-christmas!"

Everyone snickered at Chan's nervousness, Wonwoo didn't stop himself on smacking him on the head. "Speak properly, what happened to you?"

"Hyung! That hurts!" Lee Chan whined, then he grumbled. "Welcome back to you too-- ah hyung I'm sorry! Sorry!" Chan hastily added as he laughed. "Alright, I'm sorry already! Welcome baack! Merry Christmass!" Chan hastily added, laughing because Wonwoo didn't let go of him and still had him on a headlock.

"I didn't buy you a gift, just so you know."

"I didn't expect one from you anyway, just so you know."

Jihoon laughed at their bickering before he said, "I brought you a gift, Chan."

Chan turned to Jihoon and looked at him with wide eyes and asked, "For real, Jihoon hyung? I didn't expect one from you too, I was kidding that time."

"Yes, for real. I'll give it to you later. For now, you should help us here." Chan nodded at him with a big smile on his face as he hurriedly went to Seungcheol and Joshua to help them pick the trash.

"Wonwoo, call Soonyoung. He is out with Seungkwan and Seokmin right now. He woke up late and we thought you'll be arriving later so he is still buying Jihoonie a gift right now." Junhui said from the dining room, he is arranging the food on the table. "Mingyu-yah, Minghao, help me here please."

The two people being called walked to where Junhui is without complaining (they are still talking about their hobbies to each other) as Wonwoo took his phone and called Soonyoung's number. He told him to hurry up and that his gift should be something that Jihoon can describe as beautiful because Jihoon's gift is beautiful before he hanged up. Beside him, Jihoon glared bashfully. "Don't talk like that, my gift is simple."

Wonwoo only grinned and dragged him to where Junhui is. "I know Soonyoung, and I told Seokmin that Mingyu took your parka so he might have bought you one." He said, laughing. "Anyway, Soonyoung and Junhui are same aged as us so no need to call them hyung. Also the both of them are playful and loud but you are used to Mingyu ("Hey! I am not loud, hyung!") so you will be used to them soon."

"We are done here. Once you are done there, come here, all of you." Seungcheol loudly said. Just in time too because they were actually almost finished when Wonwoo and Jihoon helped them. The four of them walked back to the living room together, having conversation with each other. Once they were near, Seungcheol came to them and gave gifts to Mingyu, Wonwoo, and Jihoon. _"Welcome home the three of you!"_

"Welcome home, hyungdeul! All of you worked hard! Now that you are all home, we are complete again!" Chan added, clapping at his speech. "And yes, I am including the both of you, Jihoon hyung, Mingyu hyung."

Mingyu smiled wide at them, slinging an arm around Jihoon as he replied for the both of them. "Thank you for the warm welcome. _We are finally home._ "

"Please do not start a drama right now." Jihoon commented to all of them who looked like they were waiting for him to comment that, immediately making everyone laugh. "Thank you for the warm welcome. I am glad to know all of you."

"Eyy! He said no drama but he is the one spouting those lines-- ouch, hyuung!" Mingyu whined because Jihoon just suddenly shoved him aside.

"Chan, my gift for you." Jihoon continued talking, unperturbed by Mingyu's whining voice. Chan accepted the gift as if it is something fragile. "Please don't look at me like that."

Chan shook his head and said, "No, this is my treasure now. Mingyu gave me a picture of your gift so I know that the collectibles I have been wanting to collect is inside." Jihoon immediately turned to Mingyu when he heard that, but Mingyu turned to look at Minghao and steer the latter back to the dining table so he can get away from Jihoon's glare. "Come here, hyung! Sit here with me while I open my gift!" Chan added, grabbing his wrist and pulled him to sit beside Hansol (who is taking a nap because Seungcheol woke him up early and his energy has already been depleted from all the preparation—his friends have been taking more break than helping—for the occasion)

While Chan is busy opening his gift with an embarrassed Jihoon on his side, Wonwoo is standing not far from them, laughing. _Leave it to Chan to make Jihoon embarrassed_. "They are here!" Junhui suddenly gushed, already running to the hallway ready to shout with the others following him.

A loud "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" echoed in the house as three distinctive laughter was heard. He was about to call Mingyu when the latter(with a dumpling hanging on his mouth) is already running to where he is. He thought of calling Jihoon too, but Chan is still explaining why Jihoon's gift is his precious treasure and it's just adoring to look at (this time, Chan is cute for doing that.) And Hansol is still out of commission beside Jihoon.

"Hey! Seokmin-ah! Seungkwan-ah! Merry Christmas!" Mingyu immediately greeted as soon as he saw them, giggling when they tackled Wonwoo with a hug before greeting him back.

"Where is Jihoon hyung?" Seokmin excitedly asked.

Before Mingyu can answer, Chan exclaimed in a boasting voice. "Look what I received from Jihoon hyung!” Seokmin and Seungkwan have big smiles on their faces as they saw the person they have been looking for. He is sitting on the sofa with hands covering his face, hiding his red face with how much Chan boasts the gift he received from him. No matter how much he hides his face, they can still clearly see his red ears. “Hyung!” Seokmin and Seungkwan exclaimed and crowded Jihoon, together with Chan.

Meanwhile, Wonwoo has his eyes on his friend who looked tired for someone who has just woken up. "Soonyoung." Wonwoo called Soonyoung as soon as he was near them. “This is Mingyu.”

“Kim Mingyu. You must be Soonyoung hyung. Hello, hyung!” Mingyu greeted, grabbing Soonyoung’s hand with a wide smile on his face.

“Kwon Soonyoung, hello to you too, Mingyu. And Merry Christmas.” Soonyoung greeted back.

“Merry Christmas! Thank you for welcoming us here too! And Ji-“ Mingyu was abruptly cut when he was dragged by Minghao on a headlock, murmuring “You left my gift unattended, you electric pole!” and dragged him back towards the kitchen where he left Minghao’s molding presents for him.

"Merry Christmas and welcome back, Won.” Soonyoung said with a happy smile when Minghao and Mingyu disappeared.

Wonwoo quirked his head on the side as he observed his friend, murmuring “You look subdued and tired. No wonder everyone has been worried about you.” 

“Really?” Soonyoung looked confused. "Am I? Sorry, I was only able to rest and sleep as long as I want yesterday. I am still tired but I have recharged enough for today's occasion. And our break starts today, I can use my break on more sleeping.” Soonyoung replied with a grin, patting his friend on the shoulder to tell him he is really alright. “By the way, where is your other friend? Jihoon is his name, right?"

Wonwoo chuckled at that, tilting his head to the direction of the sofa where their younger friends are joyfully talking to each other and occasionally glancing down. “They are clearly ecstatic to welcome their hyung in person and not through video call.”

Soonyoung faked a pout when he heard that. “I have only heard about Mingyu and Jihoon earlier, I feel like I was out of the loop for years instead of a month.”

“I have known the both of them before. But we have only gotten closer this year when my dormmate moved out. It's not your fault. It's just that Seokmin and Seungkwan are nosy and too friendly. Mingyu is also the same, so Jihoon and I have no choice but to indulge the three of them until last month, when it became reality." Wonwoo explained, glancing at the youngsters (really, they are only a year younger) that has now become 5 when Mingyu and Minghao joined Seungkwan, Seokmin and Chan (and Hansol). 

"I think he needs rescuing." Soonyoung commented when Mingyu started squeezing the person on the sofa. He cannot see him clearly because he is being surrounded by the others but he can clearly see Mingyu's laughing face being pushed away. Still, Mingyu comes back until he is being pushed again.

Wonwoo chuckled, "I think you are right." He replied to Soonyoung before he turned around to call Jihoon. "Jihoon-ah! Come here and meet Soonyoung."

Upon hearing his name, Jihoon excused himself in a haste, not minding Mingyu's snicker at his obvious escape. "Hey, hello." Jihoon mumbled, glancing at Soonyoung before he opened the sling bag he has been carrying all this time. He took out a wrapped gift, stretching his hand to give it to Soonyoung with an awkward smile on his face. "I am Lee Jihoon and Merry Christmas."

A sudden flash on his mind.

_"I am Lee Jihoon. Merry Christmas."_

_"Merry Christmas to you too, I am Kwon Soonyoung."_

And then it was gone.

Wonwoo's friend, Soonyoung gave him a soft smile as he accepted Jihoon's gift. "Thank you. I am Kwon Sonyoung. Merry Christmas to you too. Wait, your gift- Seungkwan! Where did you put my gift to Jihoon?" He called for Seungkwan who was about to jump on the unsuspecting (and deeply sleeping despite the noise) Hansol.

Seungkwan took the gift he haphazardly left earlier under the Christmas tree and gave it to Soonyoung, briefly squeezing Jihoon and Wonwoo in a hug before hopping back to Mingyu and the rest.

"Here." Soonyoung mumbled, face showing embarrassment. "Uh, Merry Christmas. And welcome to our circle. Uh, thank you for being friends with Wonwoo."

"Thank you." Jihoon shyly replied as he took the gift. Wonwoo has hinted earlier that Soonyoung might have bought him something he can wear (because Mingyu took his parka earlier and declare it insistently that it'd be Jihoon's gift to him.) and he is quite familiar with the packaging from their shop, so he knows. But he didn't say anything so he won't embarrassed Soonyoung who already looked shy standing in front of him.

Wonwoo raised a brow as he observed Soonyoung's shy demeanor. Hiding a pleased smile, he told Jihoon as he eyed his minimal clothing. _It's winter, minimal clothing even inside the house is still not enough_ , he reasoned. "You can open your gift now, Jihoonie. I know you said earlier you do not need one, but you might need it later when the temperature suddenly drops. You can even walk around wearing it now."

Wonwoo received two groans and glares as reply. "Wow, the both of you appreciate me that much huh."

"Do not spoil my gift to him like that, Won." Soonyoung grumbled.

Jihoon also grumbled and told Wonwoo, "Well then, let me use your guest room upstairs." Jihoon also grumbled, walking to the stairs. Wonwoo has already given him and Mingyu their assigned room earlier so he directly went to the room he will be using on his stay at Wonwoo's house—the guest room upstairs.

_“Let me change to this one. Thank you for the gift, Soonyoung.” A shy smile is on his face, his eyes glittering in happiness because of the gift he received._

_“You are always welcome, Jihoonie. Thank you for your gift too, I’ll treasure this."_

Jihoon saw another scene out of nowhere but he ignored it, too used on the flashes of memories that he doesn't own in this time. There's a smile on his face though, a pained smile on his face as he clutched his chest. "Finally, I met my Soonyoung." He murmured, breathlessly laughing with the onslaught of emotions that came when he uttered his name. " _But this is not the same world. And he is not mine in this world. Control yourself, Jihoon. Things are different now than before._ " He murmured to himself, taking a deep breath before exhaling and wearing the parka he received from Soonyoung.

Suddenly, the door of his room was abruptly opened and closed, making him jump.

"Jihoon!"

The rush call of his name and the heavy breaths that Soonyoung is exhaling made Jihoon walked towards him worriedly. “Soonyoung? What is it?”

Soonyoung breathed in deeply before he exhaled, “The stairs shouldn’t have tired me this much.” Soonyoung doesn’t know why he is jittery and nervous right now.

“Relax first, you need it.” Jihoon mumbled, reaching a hand to pat Soonyoung on the chest. He knows he is wearing a worried look. He just met Soonyoung a while ago and the latter looking at him distantly is a given, but it’s making him unconsciously shrink. He took his hand away and stepped two steps away from him. _I am just a stranger to him now._ “It’s just me.”

“Sorry, I-uh-I, I have another gift for you. Uh, Happy Birthday. Belated I mean.” Soonyoung mumbled fast, shoving a box on Jihoon’s hand.

Jihoon was surprised. _Still thoughtful in this world, I see_. He has his eyes fixed on Soonyoung’s face who is now getting red because of his stare. He couldn't help it, especially when Soonyoung told him the reason why. “Uh, don’t be pressured with my gift! I just-uh, it’s simple, really. Just, uh, thank you? For being Wonwoo’s friend and uh, being a great hyung for Seokmin, Seungkwan, and Chan. I can see how much they adore you, really. So, uh, thank you.”

_“Soonyoung-ah, won’t you come with me? I have a gift for you~”_

_“What? What is it? Hey, not fair! I told you my gift in advance!” Soonyoung whined, grabbing Jihoon’s hand to stop him from walking. The other kept on laughing as he replied, “Not my fault you easily exposed yourself. Come,” Jihoon pulled him to walk and he let himself be pulled towards a jewellery shop. “I designed my gift for you.” The smaller softly said, gesturing the man manning up the store to take it out._

_The man, Jeon Wonwoo, gave him a proud smile as he took a box behind him. Opening it for his favourite customers to see, he said “I have finished it last night, Jihoon. I told you it will be done on time. You should more have faith in me, I am your friend.”_

_“Quiet, Won.” Jihoon replied, face blushing as Soonyoung commented, “Thank you, Won.”_

_“You are welcome. Happy Anniversary, the both of you."_

_Suddenly, the door of the shop opened and entered Kwan and Seokmin, carrying clothes._

_"What are you-" Soonyoung tried to ask but Kwan cuts him by putting the clothes he is carrying to his arms. "Here, hyung. Change to your clothes now. We do not want to be late on your wedding."_

_"Huh?"_

_Jihoon thanked his brother and Kwan first before he dragged the stupefied Soonyoung to the back room, ignoring the muffled laughter from the younger ones and the loud laughter from Wonwoo. "If you do not want to get married to me today, you can say so, then we can postpone it." Jihoon's words finally made Soonyoung talk._

_"No, sorry. Do you not know today is my wedding? There is no postponement happening at all today." Soonyoung hastily answered, already moving to take his clothes off._

Jihoon let out a soft chuckle as he slowly pulled his gift towards his body, hands protecting it. He felt his heart beating fast in his chest. _Why are things different now?_ Jihoon thought to himself. He felt the longing, the pain, and the love he strongly wanted to give to Soonyoung and it's making him quiver. He wants to offer those feelings to Soonyoung. _But I can't._ So he stay rooted on where he is standing, and instead, he softly smiled at Soonyoung. “Thank you for the gift, Soonyoung. I’ll treasure this.” He then let out a wide smile, he wants to laugh, pain starting to settle in his heart again as he observed his gift. Because really, what would he do if Fate made her move and allowed Soonyoung to grab the same gift as him? _Keep the pain hidden, Jihoon-ah._ “I have noticed it when I received my first gift, we bought our gifts in the same store.”

Soonyoung suddenly looked down and opened his sling bag, taking out the gift he received from Jihoon. He let out a laugh as he replied, “You are right. Can I open it now? You can open yours now too.” Jihoon's grin faltered but he unwrapped his gift together with Soonyoung, together with more flashes of memories from a world that didn't exist in their history, from a world that is different from theirs.

_“Hey, hey, do not go back to sleep. We have a wedding to attend.” Jihoon softly said, squeezing the face of the sleeping person, trying to wake him up._

_“Let’s go back to sleep, Jihoonie. Wonwoo and his wife can wait.” Soonyoung replied, pulling Jihoon to his chest and locking the laughing man in his arms._

_“They are still soon to be husband and wife, Soonyoung. Come on, my dear husband. I cannot be late, I am the best man.”_

_Soonyoung groaned and tightened his hold around Jihoon. “Wonwoo can choose Mingyu or Jun but he chose you instead. We just got married, I can’t share you just yet.”_

_Jihoon slapped him on the chest, laughing. “Be quiet. I am the best man because I am the closest friend, the longest friend, and the best friend.” He then dropped a kiss on his lips, saying. “Do not worry, we have a lifetime to enjoy. And I will always be yours.”_

Jihoon stared at Soonyoung, frozen where he stood.

_It was supposed to be a happy event. Everyone are talking and mingling around their friends outside and inside the church. Many people are congratulating the newly weds and the two people who just got married a few days ago are also there, talking to the newly weds._

_“Congratulations, Won. You just got married but your wife is already not by your side.” Soonyoung teased, inclining his head to the place where the wife is, dragged by her friends who want her to be with them for a while before Wonwoo swept her away._

_“Thank you, Soon. You just got married too but your husband is nowhere of sight.” Wonwoo replied, an eyebrow raising when Soonyoung frowned._

_“My parents captured him awhile ago with an excuse that they want to talk to him about something urgent.”_

_Wonwoo laughed when he heard Soonyoung’s tone. Upon seeing the person behind Soonyoung shaking his head, Wonwoo cannot help but comment. “Am I going to be like you if people disturbed us during our honeymoon?”_

_“Yes.” Soonyoung deadpanned. His friend only shook his head at him, not telling him that the person he wants to stay by his side is already behind him._

_Jihoon cannot help himself, he gave his husband a tight back hug and allowed him to turn to him as he murmured loud enough for Wonwoo to hear too. “Dear husband of mine, you are adorable.”_

_Soonyoung brightened up and hugged Jihoon back. “I am gonna glue you to my side. No more walking away and entertaining parents for now.”_

_Wonwoo barked out a laugh when he heard that while Jihoon only shook his head, but the look of adoration and fondness on his face negate the words that come out of his mouth. “Idiot, as if I would do as you say. You are talking about our parents here.” His face shows he will do exactly as what his husband just said._

_Before Soonyoung can reply to him, Jihoon saw something coming fast on the Church’s way. Since Wonwoo and Soonyoung were facing him, they didn’t see how that something landed and caused a portion of the wall on shambles and on fire, starting chaos. “Wonwoo, get your wife and go to the south exit, now!” Jihoon barked as he hold Soonyoung’s hand and pulled him for a run._

“What a coincidence. We bought the same necklace.” Jihoon mumbled, throat suddenly dry and knees suddenly weak, he wants to curl up and clutch his hurting chest. He took the necklace out of its box and hold it up close, observing the details that he personally designed. All the while, Jihoon felt the shield he has coated himself will break down soon if Soonyoung wouldn't leave his room the next few minutes... if Soonyoung wouldn't stop looking at him strangely...

“Yeah… what a coincidence... I actually bought the set. I am wearing the bracelet now."

When Soonyoung said that, Jihoon's longing for him intensified. _Control yourself. You can't. He is not the man in your memories, Lee Jihoon._ “Oh. I see.” 

Jihoon was pushed out of the wall he created around himself when he saw the tears that started to fall down on Soonyoung's face but Soonyoung suddenly started laughing instead. “I am sorry, I don’t know why I am being like this. I just, I am remembering things I shouldn’t have, or, I don’t know. I don’t really know. Sorry. I’ll just, uh, go. I-”

_Remembering things?_ Jihoon's mind was slow to comprehend what Soonyoung meant by that. He watched as Soonyoung turned around, hands trying to wipe the tears on his face.

“I’ll just go to the balcony and calm myself. I need fresh air, I think.”

It finally clicked inside Jihoon's mind and he hastily took the few steps towards Soonyoung, encircling his arms around his waist and pulling him tight. He didn't stop himself on burrowing his face on his back. He felt Soonyoung trembled when he did that and he just can't stop his hands on fisting his shirt. _“Soonyoung-ah. I miss you so so much.”_ Jihoon said in a raspy voice as he allowed Soonyoung to turn back to him again.

_“Jihoonie, you are cruel.”_ Soonyoung replied, his voice breaking as he gave Jihoon a suffocating hug. “You are too cruel on leaving me behind. You promised me you would come back. You promised you will return to me alive!” He added in a whisper, his hold around Jihoon tightening as he let out a sob. “I waited for you for weeks!”

_“I am sorry.”_ Jihoon replied, voice wet with his own tears as he rubbed Soonyoung’s back, trying to pacify him but he himself is trembling in Soonyoung's hold.

“I have waited for you but when Seokmin kneeled in front of me, I knew then. I knew what he was about to say but I still waited because you promised me.”

_“I promise, I promise to come back alive. I promise, no matter how long it takes, I will come back to you. I have a duty as your husband too, Soonyoung. And I have a duty as Seokmin’s brother.”_

_“I will wait for you. No matter how long it takes, I will wait for you, Jihoonie."_

“I am so sorry, Soonyoung. It was not my intention to break my promise." Jihoon replied, his gripped on Soonyoung's shirt tightening. "I have kept you waiting… will you be able to forgive me?”

Soonyoung laughed hoarsely, “There is nothing to forgive. You came back after all. Did you know? Everyone waited for the three of you to come home. Everyone held onto your words that we need to be together, we were all waiting for you to come home, Jihoonie... but you didn't." Soonyoung burrowed his face on Jihoon's neck before he added. "This I promise you, this time around, in this second life that we have, I am not letting you go again.”

"I promise to do the same, Soonyoung." Jihoon mumbled back as Soonyoung pulled away from the hug to inspect Jihoon's wrists. He found what he was looking for on his left wrist.

A smile bloomed on Soonyoung's face when he saw the bracelet similar to the one on his own left wrist, adorning Jihoon’s left wrist. Laughing with tears streaming down his eyes, he said. "You have to bring me anywhere you go, husband.”

“It’s a ring now, idiot.” Jihoon softly replied, eyes not straying away from Soonyoung’s face as he wiped the other’s tears with his free hand.

“Then we’ll buy one.”

“Eventually.” Jihoon added making Soonyoung pout. His heart is starting to calm down now. Standing on his tiptoes, he pressed a soft kiss on Soonyoung’s lips, washing the pout away. “It’s different now, Soonyoung-ah. We are going to graduate first. And I don’t know anything about you in this time, aside from the fact that you have been friends with Wonwoo since elementary. Well, it looked like we exchanged best friends since Mingyu is a family friend of mine.”

“You are right.” Soonyoung softly replied, eyes closing as he let his forehead touch Jihoon’s forehead. He has finally calmed down. “We are practically strangers and we have only been formally introduced to each other earlier. But…” Soonyoung paused and let his lips be on Jihoon’s lips for a while before he added, “you still promised to come back to me and I promised to wait for you. So that means, we are still together. And eventually, you will be my husband this time around too.”

Jihoon pulled Soonyoung in a tight hug when he heard that. He vowed to himself then, _we will finally have the lifetime we are looking for._ “And this time, I hope and pray that we can finally have a lifetime to enjoy-- we'll grow old together now. Soonyoung-ah, _I love you so much. Thank you for waiting for me._ ”

“Jihoonie…” Soonyoung mumbled, pulling Jihoon to him tight, as if there’s still space between them. “ _and I, I love you so much. Thank you for coming back to me.”_

Outside the guest room door, Wonwoo and Mingyu have their back on the door frame. Mingyu stretched his hand towards Wonwoo, the latter giving him the fist bump he wants and they both grinned. “This time around, we are all gonna make it.” Mingyu mumbled.

“Once again, I am thankful for being able to meet everyone again in this second life of ours. They can finally have the rest they have been looking for, Mingyu." Wonwoo replied.

"The rest we all have been looking for, hyung. I feel like something sleeping inside of me has fully awakened, hyung." Mingyu replied, slinging an arm around Wonwoo's shoulder and dragging him back to the stairs, leaving Soonyoung and Jihoon behind. Wonwoo allowed Mingyu to drag him. They can always think of an excuse, it's not as if everyone suddenly gain the memories each of them shared in their past life just because Jihoon and Soonyoung finally found each other, right?

"Oh, there you are!" Seokmin was at the stairs, meeting them halfway. Mingyu sling his other arm around Seokmin's shoulder and was about to drag him with them when the latter asked something that made them go still. "So, where is my hyung?"

Before Mingyu can stutter a reply, (he is pointing a shaking finger at Seokmin while staring at him with wide eyes) Wonwoo replied. "Leave them for now, Seok-ah. Though it's not the same and they are not doing it, think of it the same way-- you remembered that day after the wedding?"

Seokmin laughed and allowed Wonwoo to drag him back to the others who remained the same-- as the people of this world. They might not have remembered, they might not have been given the chance to be fully awakened, the fact that they have found each other again meant that _deep inside their soul, they knew they will be a family to each other._

**Author's Note:**

> The last part of the Second Life series! Finally, I have finished the Second Life series. I can finally read this one in one go~! I am satisfied!
> 
> From the start, I have written Second Life because I want to read a story that I have thought about. Now that I have finished it, I can finally enjoy it. HAHA! 
> 
> I am back on my first rule when I started writing. 2012: Because I like to write and imagine stories, I told myself "Do not wait for others to write what you have in mind because they are not you. Write for yourself. Write and enjoy what you have written afterwards."
> 
> But as time passed by, I have forgotten about that and all I thought about were the readers who have read the stories and the want to not keep them waiting (because I, myself, is a reader and I know how it feels to read and wait for an update XD) has slowed me down and unconsciously that thought pressured me.
> 
> Now though, now that I was able to take a long break and rest, I was able to think more and calm my mind. More unfinished stories to continue~ let's do this one story at a time, one fandom at a time. FIGHTING~ 
> 
> Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this au~ as much as i enjoyed it! (And the prickle of pain in my heart when I was writing the angst of this series.) Thank you! See you in the next story and next fandom, self! :)


End file.
